Go Home
by Author Alra
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, karena hanya aku lah tempatmu untuk pulang." Cloud/"Aku...hanya ingin melihat suamiku tampak sempurna di depan semua orang," bohong. "Sangat tidak elit kau kaptennya berbaju lecek kan?" Ragu, Cloud mengangkat wajah menghadapi Sephiroth bagaimanapun bentuknya./AU/ONE SHOOT/BOYS LOVE/ Sephirots x Cloud/FIRST FIC IN KINGDOM HEARTS FANDOM .


**Kingdom Heart's - Sephiroth x Cloud **_**slight**_** (Sephiroth ****x Aqua)**

**Romance/Adventure**

**.**

**.**

**Go Home**

**.**

_"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, karena hanya aku lah tempatmu untuk pulang."_

_Cloud_

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on**

Satu sendok gula lagi. Selesai.

Ini sesuai selera Sephiroth. Limun kecut dengan sedikit rasa manis gula.

Cloud meletakkan gelasnya di atas nampan. Lantas ia berjalan gontai melewati pintu ruang keluarga, pintu ruang bersantai, pintu ruang mini bar, pintu ruang bermusik, pintu perpustakaan, dan sampai lah ia di depan pintu bekerja Sephiroth, suaminya dua tahun terakhir.

TokTok!

"Anima, kau di dalam?" tanyanya dengan agak bosan. Sudah tahu setiap jam-jam seperti ini ia selalu membuatkan minuman segar, tapi sejak dahulu Sephiroth tetap mengunci pintunya selagi ia bekerja.

Padahal di dalam rumah hanya ada mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, ia tak akan mengganggu ketenangan Sephiroth bila Sephiroth mau percaya padanya bahwa ia tak akan mengganggu selama Sephiroth bekerja. Tapi, nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

-Cklek-

Raut kucel Sephiroth menyambut. Cloud kaget bukan main. "He..-apa yang terjadi padamu?" justru pertanyaan itu bersambut belaian Sephiroth pada rahangnya. Dan pemilik rambut biru itu mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Kau berminat untuk masuk?" suara serak Sephiroth mengiringi isyarat ibu jarinya. Tanpa aba-aba Cloud menerobos masuk. Laki-laki pirang itu meletakkan limunnya di atas meja dahulu sebelum menghampiri suaminya yang berjalan terseret ala mayat hidup.

"Hei, kau tampak lelah?" Cloud mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sephiroth. Telapak tangan lembutnya membelai pelipis Sephiroth yang berpeluh lelah. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lama di sana. Mungkin sedikit perhatian istimewa membuat Sephiroth senang. Ya kan? "Apa strategi yang kau pikirkan itu benar-benar menguras otak? Mungkin aku bisa bantu. Aku cukup bisa menangani masalah tak-tik. Meskipun tidak sehebat Axel."

Sephiroth meraih tengkuk Cloud. Membawa tubuh mereka menempel sebelum mereka membaringkan diri pelan-pelan memenuhi sofa.

Wajah Cloud bertemu pucuk kepala biru Sephiroth. Menguar aroma shampoo mint-axe yang bercampur peluh dari sana. Sedetik kemudian, dadanya merasakan hembusan nafas panas Sephiroth. Membuat Cloud canggung. Tapi, bagaimanapun Sephiroth membutuhkannya saat ini.

Pelahan. Telapak tangan Cloud memeluk kepala berdenyut lelah nan pusing itu.

"Tetap seperti ini, aku ingin tidur sebentar seperti ini. Kau tak apa kan?" Sephiroth menarik tubuh Cloud semakin mendekat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kapanpun kau mau. Aku selalu bersedia menjadi tempatmu pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~:: Go Home ::~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keseharian Cloud agak berubah. Seusai melayani Sephiroth semalam, pukul dua dini hari ia memaksa diri untuk turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Sephiroth yang masih terlelap dengan sebuah kecupan pamit.

Usai Cloud membersihkan dirinya, ia melangkah menelusup kedalam ruangan Sephiroth tanpa izin si empunya. Ia hanya penasaran. Memang pekerjaan seperti apa yang membuat Sephiroth begitu frustasi. Biasanya Sephiroth tidak seperti itu. Cloud _merasa_ lebih mengerti Sephiroth dibanding siapapun.

Dan ia tak menerima bila Sephiroth bersikap memendam masalahnya seorang diri seolah tak ada dirinya yang bisa digunakan untuk tempat berbagi.

Maka langkah pertama, ia memutari meja kerja Sephiroth yang dipenuhi gulungan-gulungan rancangan mesin canggih, amunisi, dan peta-peta. Coretan perkamen yang terkepal catatan tangan Sephiroth ada di mana-mana. Cloud bahkan lupa dia plbaru membersihkan ruangan ini tempo hari.

Tapi tak apa, harus Cloud akui dia tak pernah keberatan melayani kebutuhan Sephiroth yang berupa seperti ini, atau jam biologisnya. Matanya memang telah buta dalam memandang Sephiroth. Pria berambut itu, sudah merenggut seluruh kehidupannya yang serba aneh. Entah kenapa dia juga tak mengerti alasan apa yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati kepada Copral pasukan Angkatan Laut di Miriane yang bahkan bergender laki-laki itu.

Cloud mengakui dia mungkin sudah menyimpang dan tak waras tapi dia menyangkal bila ia sudah memiliki syndrome sakit jiwa karena tak menolak Sephiroth menjadikannya tokoh Sadem setiap kesempatan pemenuhan jam biologis di malam hari.

Ya. Cloud memang sudah gila. Tapi bukan sakit jiwa.

Sreeek

Cloud membereskan segala kekacauan yang ada di dalam ruangan kerja Sephiroth. Mungkin Sephiroth akan senang jika pagi nanti saat dia mendapati ruangan kerjanya telah bersih dan rapi. Ya kan?

Sekarang, bagian luar selesai. Cloud hanya perlu membersihkan bagian lacinya dan memasukkan semua berkas-berkas penting milik Sephiroth ke dalam laci. Untung limun yang tadi siang tidak sampai membuat arsip-arsip milik Sephiroth basah ketumpahan limun. Ah, lain kali ia harus hati-hati memilih tempat untuk meletakkan minuman. ^^

Tiga tumpuk arsip dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Siap di masukkan kedalam laci, lalu semua kembali rapih. ^^

Sreeeekkhhh...

Intuisi.

Cloud terpaku. Mata birunya tertuju fokus pada belasan foto yang tersebar di laci dibawah sebuah notebook bersampul plastik transparan.

Dalam gelisah Cloud mengambil tumpukkan foto yang agak berserakan itu dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu. Mata birunya menelusur.

Setiap foto yang memperlihatkan siluet Sephiroth bersama seorang wanita berambut biru pendek yang tengah menggendong anak berumur satu tahun dalam sebuah latar rumah bergaya victorian dengan cat putih. Suasana yang nyaman dan beraura keluarga yang nyaman. Mereka piknik. Jalan-jalan di taman kota. Bermain kapal bebek di kolam. Bermain challence di pasar malam. Dan bahkan..Sephiroth dan wanita berambut biru pendek itu mencium pipi si bocah kecil berambut biru sang ibu dan mata biru sanga ayah.

Sang ibu..

Sang ayah..

Cloud merasakan tubuhnya gemetar oleh emosi yang ditekan dari dalam. Kakinya mulai merasakan sengatan tak nyaman yang membuatnya tak bisa berdiri. Cloud terduduk di kursi kerja Sephiroth dengan tangan masih menggenggam benda sumber pengacau emosinya itu.

Setiap latar belakang foto ini diambik dari satu tahun yang lalu. Bukankah itu berarti.. -telah sejak setahun yang lalu pengianatan ini dimulai? Dan Sephiroth tidak memberitahunya mengenai apapun.

Mungkin Cloud bisa mengerti bila Sephiroth inginkan sebuah anak dari pernikahannya. Membentuk sebuah keluarga. Tapi mungkin karena Sephiroth 'terlalu menyayanginya'. Semua ini terjadi begitu saja.

Tapi, setidaknya bila Sephiroth mengatakan keinginan yang sebenarnya, ia bisa melepas diri dari kehidupan Sephiroth agar tak menjadi benalu hidup yang merepotkan perjalan Sephiroth membentuk keluarga kecil yang ia inginkan. Bukan sekedar _'bermain angin' _rutin di malam hari dengannya tapi tak pernah menghasilkan apapun dari itu semua.

Cloud mengaku dia adalah laki-laki tegar, penyayang, tenang, dan tahan banting. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila membiarkan air matanya mengalir hanya karena masalah _triangular_ ini. Cloud mengira, selama ini dirinyalah tempat _pulang _Sephiroth selama ini. Tapi, seperrinya sekaranf Cloud tahu presepsinya itu salah.

Cloud memejamkan mata. Ia biarkan emosi negatifnya kembali tenggelam ke dasar agar tak menguasai dirinya. Ia bisa..

Ia bisa melepaskan Sephiroth setelah ini. Ia bisa. Hanya saja, mungkin untuk malam ini. Ia ingin memiliki Sephiroth sebagai miliknya seorang diri. Setidaknya ini untuk yanh terakhir.

Yah. Yang terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~:: Go Home ::~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cloud mengingat dirinya telah berusaha meletakkan foto-foto itu seperti posisi yang semula. Ia ingat dirinya tetap meletakkan tiga tumpuk arsip Sephiroth di sudut meja agar si empunya tak memiliki rasa curiga. Ia juga ingat, telah mengepak barang-barangnya dan memesan tiket pesawat secara OnLine tadi. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tinggal bagaimana nanti ia meninggalkan Sephiroth ke Arizona, tanah kelahirannya selama Sephiroth pergi menjalankan tugasnya di negara-negara Timur Tengah. Ia tak ingin membebani keinginan Sephiroth lagi. Tidak. Terlebih setelah ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

Mata biru itu. Mata biru milik bocah kecil itu. Sama milik Sephiroth dan ia tak perlu bertanya-tanya lebih, kenapa bisa seperti itu. Mungkin, ia bisa mempertimbangkan _marriage purpose _dari Terra atau Riku. Atau..sebaiknya jangan Riku. Perawakan Riku bisa jadi mengingatkannya pada Sephiroth suatu saat nanti. Terra. Sebaiknya ia menerima Terra.

Krettteeeee_

Cloud mengatupkan sepasang matanya ketika sepasang mata yang lain terbuka.

"Cloud?"

Rasanya ganjil. Disini. Tepat di ulu hati.

Namun, Cloud tetap memajang senyum ketika Sephiroth menatapnya dengan raut letih yang bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?," Cloud bergumam. "Jadi, kau mandi malam tadi? Meninggalkanku?" Cloud menundukkan wajahnya yang merona akibat sapuan halus di pipinya itu. Namun bukan bahagia, justru ia merasa menyesal. Sapuan lembut itu tak akan ia rasakan lagi mulai besok.

"Y..ya, aku tidak bisa membangunkanmu untuk _mandi bersamaku. _Kala kau tidur, kau terlihat seperti orang mati. Tahu!"

Saat itu, Sephiroth menarik dirinya mendekat. Agar mereka bisa membagi kehangatan lagi. Malam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi. Aku tidak pernah berharap memiliki tempat pulang selain dirimu, Cloud. Hm?" telapak tangan Sephiroth mengacak surai pirang di pucuk kepala Cloud. Biasanya Cloud akan protes tidak suka. Tapi kali ini, Cloud menangkup telapak tangan hangat di puncak kepalanya itu dengan telapak tangnnya yang lembut.

Cloud memejamkan mata. "Ya, tentu-"

Sephiroth memberinya satu lumatan di bibir yang begitu bergairah. Sebelum kembali memejamkan mata, dengan menjaga Cloud dalam pelukkannya yang hangat. Erat. Menjaga.

Tapi sayangnya, Cloud merasakan miris.

.

_~:: Ya, tentu. Kau 'tidak berharap' memiliki tempat pulang selain aku. Tapi, kau memiliki tempat pulang selain aku. ::~_

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~:: Go Home ::~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To: (Terra)**

**Aku akan tiba di bandara sekitar pukul sebelas pagi. Tolong jemput aku.**

**Cloud**

"Hey."

Puk!

Cloud berjengit. Keberadaan Sephiroth yang dideteksi syarafnya sukses membuatnya menyambunyikan phonecell di belakang tubuh.

"Sephiroth!-"

"Aku akan bertugas selama dua minggu di Nepal. Kau tidak berniat memelukku?," Sephiroth membuka lengan. Baru kali ini Cloud justru terbengong disaat seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, harus Sephiroth terlebih dahulu yang memeluk Cloud. Pria kekar itu mendesak Cloud ke dinding memasrahkan diri di sana. Dan menunjukkan kekuasaannya. "Jangan diam. Aku sungguh membutuhkan ini." Sephiroth menghirup aroma rambut pirang Cloud dalam-dalam.

"Ya, aku-"

"Jaga diri di rumah. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Jangan sampai sakit. Aku ingin kau menjadi tempat pulang yang nyaman untukku, huh?"

"..." Cloud hanya diam. Presepsinya mengatakan segala yang dikatakan Sephiroth hanya kebohongan. Cloud selalu berhasil membuat dirinya sendiri meyakini Sephiroth bukan lagi miliknya, tapi milik wanita berambut biru dalam foto itu. Hanya milik bocah satu tahun yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sephiroth.

Dan soal bagian mananya Sephiroth yang ia miliki. Cloud menyakini, sepertinya Sephiroth tak lagi menjadi miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Sephiroth menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Diraihnya dagu Cloud dan menghadapkan wajah kuyu itu ketika mereka berdua bertatap muka.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Emn..-" Cloud meloncat mundur sebelum Sephiroth mencapai bibirnya. "Kau sudah rapih. Jangan memelukku lagi, nanti kucel aku lagi yang repot menyetrika ulang." dua mata Marine bertatapan. Saling menyelami. Tapi Cloud tidak dapat bertahan lama. Ia menundukkan wajah, tidak ingin Sephiroth mengetahui rahasia rencana 'pergi ke Arizona'-nya ketika Sephiroth pergi.

"..."

"Aku...hanya ingin melihat _suamiku _tampak sempurna di depan semua orang," bohong. "Sangat tidak elit kau kaptennya berbaju lecek kan?" Ragu, Cloud mengangkat wajah menghadapi Sephiroth bagaimanapun bentuknya.

Sephiroth tersenyum mempesona. Mengacak surai pirang Cloud yang menjuntai apik hingga berantakan. "Baiklah. Walaupun...-jujur sungguh sayang sekali itu terhalang hanya karena pakaian. Padahal aku sudah merencanakan 'beberapa hal' setelah aku menciummu sebelum berangkat."

Mengakui tidak mengakui, Cloud merona mendengar yang barusan. Ia menggigit bibir. Andai saja ia tak mengetahui latar belakang 'keluarga Sephiroth' yang lain. Pagi ini, ia akan senang hati membuka diri untuk keinginan Sephiroth. Memberinya ciuman dan pelukan selamat jalan berapa kali pun yang diinginkannya. Cloud bahkan tak akan ragu untuk memastikan 'Apakah sudah cukup' Sephiroth menyentuhnya pagi ini.

Sayangnya, kali ini berbeda.

"Y..ya, apa tidak bisa kita 'lakukan' setelah kau pulang? Ini hanya tugas seperti biasanya kan? Aku..akan sabar menunggu."_sekali lagi, bohong.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Eh?!"

Raut kecewa di wajah Sephiroth terekam sempurna oleh Cloud. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan mengapa Cloud tak dapat membiarkan itu terjadi begitu saja. Umn, Terra bisa menunggu sebentar. Mungkin sebuah ciuman 'selamat tinggal' tidak buruk. Bukan 'selamat' jalan'.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa-"

Untuk sebentar saja, Cloud memejamkan mata. Wajahnya bergaris-garis rona ketika menyadari tak seperti biasanya ia mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Diraihnya tengkuk Sephiroth lebih dekat ketika ia memiringkan kepala. Decapan lidah tak dapat dihindari dan Cloud merasakan hasrat murninya meletup saat ini. Sejujurnya, Cloud tak ingin pergi, meninggalkan Sephiroth bahkan juga membohonginya.

Cloud sangat mencintai Sephiroth hingga ia buta apakah kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan masih 'cinta' namanya.

Menyudahi semuanya, Cloud mendorong Sephiroth menjauh sementara ia berbalik dan mengusap jejak saliva di bibirnya.

"Cepat berangkat. Lakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Aku akan menjaga diri seperti yang kau inginkan. Kuharap saat itu, aku masih menjadi tempat pulangmu yang cukup nyaman."

Sephiroth memasang topi yang berwarna senada dengan setelan seragam kapten berwarna hijau yang melekat di tubuhnya. Hanya untuk sebentar, ia tertawa kecil di balik paras wajahnya yang seperti tertutupi setengah wajah. "Janji kau masih mau menungguku?"

Jemari Cloud gemetar. "Ya.., aku..-" kali ini Cloud benar-benar jujur. Cloud tidak ingin pergi dan mungkin ini akan egois. "Aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu."_Cloud meragukan dia sedang berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Aku pergi.

Aku...pergi.

Aku...

Pergi...

Aku...-

-...pergi.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~:: Go Home ::~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arizona, 15 hari setelah kepergian Sephiroth ke Nepal.**

Sirine mobil masih bergaung memekikkan tanda waspada sekaligus peringatan. Samar samar suara hentakan kaki itu berubah tak terdengar lagi. Suasanya berubah hening.

Aqua mengusap kantung matanya yang membengkak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Terra, dan menganggapnya tak ada. Lantas menatap mata Cloud, dengan sangat dalam.

Masih gemetar, Aqua mengangsurkan sebuah topi berwarna hijau berlumur darah merah yang sungguh terasa familiar dimata Cloud.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud merebut Sephiroth darimu, dua tahun lalu. Aku hanya tak mengerti dia telah memiliki seseorang.

Kalimat itu membumbung begitu saja di udara. Cloud mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tenggorokannya tersekat. Kering dan sesak.

"..."

"Aku hanya tak bisa menerima kesalahanku dan memaksanya agar tetap 'bertanggung jawab' atas kesalahan yang aku lakukan."

Setetes air mata menitik.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka keegoisanku sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi keputusannya untuk _tetap menjadikanmu tempatnya pulang." _

"..."

Cloud terpekur. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Harusnya aku tahu aku tak akan memiliki kesempatan seperti itu sampai kapanpun, meskipun aku memaksakan diri. Dia...-juga memberitahuku sebuah pesan. Dia meminta maaf padamu tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan benar, dan membuatmu menunggunya meskipun dia tidak akan pulang, lagi."

Aqua menepuk baju putih untuk perawat khusus bertugas mengurusi para prajurit yang terluka yang melekat di tubuhnya. Baju putih itu telah terciprat darah para prajurit yang ia tolong di medan perang, tak terhitung jumlahnya. DNA asing yang menandai tubuhnya seolah meneriakkan 'selamat tinggal' dengan bengis, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Cloud."

Aqua berbalik. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pemimpin pasukan prajurit batalyon Zebra mengomando. Tungkai-tungkai mereka melangkah menghentak tegas secara serentak. Kembali ke mobil pengantar anggota militer masing-masing di di khususkan datang untuk upacara penghormatan kematian sang Corporal di medan perang.

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajah Cloud yang terkaku pias. Membelai rambutnya yang melambai lemah. Sayup-sayup angin itu seolah membisikkan sebuah berita secara ulang di kepalanya, mengenai siaran radio yang mengejutkan, pagi ini. Menyebar kawasan Timur tengah hingga Eropa.

Cloud terpatung, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

.

.

_~:: Masalah persengketaan dua negara yang telah dimulai selama lima tahun lalu__. __Kini baru tercium publik. Salah satu pihak negara mengenakan siasat licik, dan dua batalyon membelot dari pasukan Algeria. Perang yang tidak diinginkan pecah karena penghianatan oleh seorang ketua Admiral karena kasus pribadi. Seorang corporal tertinggi terkorbankan di medan secara tak terduga, Sephiroth KinZaetsu ::~_

**EnD**

**Note: **

1). Apaaa iniiiii? Author ga tahu nulis apa ini...~ cuma kepikiran pasangan Sephiroth x Cloud dan bayangin tentang fanfic War yang bergenre Anghst dan di akhiri dengan Sad Ending. Hahah! #Ketawa_iblis.

2). Nanti, insya allah ada sequelnya fanfic ini. Judulnya 'WareNeHo', disana sudut pandang Sephiroth di rumah bersama Cloud, kisahnya dengan Aqua, dan di medan perang sebelum dia mati diulas. Tapi, sudah tepat membaca fanfic ini dulu. Biar tahu bagaimana perasaan Cloud. Hehe..walaupun mungkin ntar tetep Sad Ending. Orang Sephiroth-nya mati kan? Hehe.. Yah, ini cuman kalo ada yang mau baca sih. ^^ nggak juga nggak papa kok. Alra nggak maksa. ^^

Terimakasih udah mau baca, kalok bisa kasih komentar yah? Soalnya ini fanfic pertama Alra di Fandom Kingdom Heart's. (Alaaa~h alasan aja mau mintak bantuan lewat ripiew. Dasar Author MODUS!).

Oke deh, bebey dulu dari Alra.

(BUSH! #Ngilang)


End file.
